


LIKE A DRUG

by babybirdoo



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blindfolds, Body Shots, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybirdoo/pseuds/babybirdoo
Summary: Yuchan couldn't stop thinking about who could be the stranger who had kissed him at that party.“He's like a drug, Chan-ah. Once you get a taste, you're gone.”He was warned, several times, but still he kept going.“No one wants to stay munted for too long.”But he persisted on mistakenAnd he didn't regret his choice.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	LIKE A DRUG

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm back with another Junchan oneshot, it's just a little idea I had with me for a while.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Ps: I've said that when posted my other works, but I still think it's important to say that English isn't my first language, so it might have some mistakes.

Once, at one of those internet's pages with clichés phrases, Yuchan saw the sentence below:

“The first time it's a mistake, at the second one it's a choice.”

At first, he had frowned as he read that. The first time would also be a choice, maybe one made at the heat at the moment, but still a choice. But, he ended agreeing with the words, after all maybe that's why it's considered a mistake: a decision taken without second thoughts.

But, he just truly agreed with that when it became about himself.

That could fit in several situations and, well, at _his_ case, he wouldn't say that that choice was bad.

Yes, he admitted, he was warned a thousand times and still he persisted on mistaking.

And, then, it had become a choice. A decision that he would take once again, again and over again.

─────────────────────

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everything started at the beginning of March, at his third year at the College, beginning of the academic year — when he made the mistake of sending a message to Byeongkwan, saying that he was bored. And, in less than an hour, the silver-haired boy was at his dorm's door, with a backpack on his shoulder — filled up with clothes, accessories and whatever he thought would be necessary to get ready for a party.

Yes, a party. Kim Byeongkwan decided that the only way to get out of boredom was going out for a university's party — which was, exactly, what Yuchan was avoiding since the disaster was his first party as a freshman. But, he didn't have all that chance of choice and ended being dragged out of his dorm.

And, then, he ended like that:

Left alone for his friend at the first opportunity that he had, and somehow, he was pulled to a ring of games — where, now, he was taking part in a round of a game called “The Blind Kiss”. He had no idea how it worked, but he kept following whatever they said he should — taking shots until he lost the count and then, someway, he lost one of the rounds and then the cherry on top came:

Being blindfolded and put inside a storage room. He was sitting at the top of a small table and had been said to wait. Well, then he did, folding his legs under his body as he nervously played with his hands, because there was only one thing he understood about that game: whoever lost one round, would have to wait blindfolded for some stranger that would come to kiss them.

 _There was any damn purpose. Why am I here?_ His mind ran from side to side, just getting worse when he heard the door opening, closing and then steps coming in his direction.

The stranger said nothing, exactly like they were supposed to do. It was a rule, just to “add at the fun” — as they had said. Chan also couldn't touch the person, because, for some reason, he _shouldn't_ know who was going to kiss him, in any way.

Kang became more and more nervous as the person got closer little by little, his heart almost jumping out of his chest when he stopped hearing the noises of steps — just to start to feel the warmth of someone's body standing right in front of him.

And, at that moment, was when he forgot about everything.

Delicate fingers grabbed his chin, tilting slightly downwards and then a breathing brushed his face — whoever it was, they had a pleasant breath, even though there it was somewhere the undeniable aroma of alcohol. And, it was when unknown lips pressed against his, that the world seemed to mute and everything he could think was how soft they were and had a slightly and addicting taste of strawberry.

Yuchan felt himself tremble, as he sighed with the feeling — because _that was so good_ , letting him impressed at how a kiss could be like that. It was slow, not in a way that would make you impatient but in a way that kept an implicit promise that there was a lot more behind, _more_ for what expect.

He really didn't want to look desperate or anything like that, definitely no — but it was impossible not to whine when those lips abandoned his. But, soon there it was a mouth brushing his once again, and he blushed as he felt against his lips the smile the stranger was carrying. And then, they kissed again and Yuchan's hands _hurt_ with how badly he wanted to be able to touch the owner of that blowing mind kiss.

He gasped, his lips slightly parting in surprise as he felt teeth nibbling on his bottom lip and, taking the small opportunity, a tongue slid inside his mouth. Once again, one of those embarrassing noises slid out of his throat, but he didn't care — not when he couldn't find an answer for how it was possible someone else's mouth could _taste that good._

He melted in the kiss, letting himself be guided throughout the whole time. He even could start describing how good it made him feel. Yuchan lost the track of time, enjoying that situation he never thought he would find himself into — and, it was when someone's knocks at the door sounded, announcing the time was over.

And, at that moment, the kiss came to an end. Kang sighing as he felt his bottom lip being caught between teeth, when the stranger strayed away from him. Silence, steps walking away, the door opening and then closing, and he was left alone — after having his breath and the best kiss of his life stole.

Minutes later, someone came to him, saying that he could go back to the party.

With numb lips, he hated and loved that game. Because if it wasn't for that, he would have never been kissed that way, but also because of that, he would never know who owned that lips.

And, as Byeongkwan says, he became obsessed.

─────────────────────

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After that night, he would like to say that his year followed just fine. And, well, it wasn't like it had significant changes. Everything happened normally, as it should have. But… There it was this little part of him that had become strange, unsettled and impatient. He ignored that for a good amount of the year, until the moments he would casually go on dates with some random people — that it was when he understood what that small part of him was so uneasy with.

And, then, suddenly, he caught himself trapped in a dramatic loop, where he believed blindly that he would never kiss anyone else again without thinking at how much the kiss could've been better, that there it was something _missing._

That way, naturally, he found himself desperate to know who was the one that had kissed him on that damn game.

Which led him to that moment: being dragged to another party for Byeongkwan, that had become tired of seeing him complaining at the corner about something he _couldn't solve._

And, this time, Yuchan made a point of gluing at his friend's side to not let him escape for not even a second for long hours. Until the moment the older got tired and grabbed him by the wrist, starting to pull him to the room where several games were being played.

“Hyung, I want to play nothing else, look where I ended after the last time.” Byeongkwan rolled his eyes at him and kept guiding him to a ring of students beside the snooker's table at the left corner of the room.

“Have you drunk your courage's dose?”, the, now red-haired boy, inquired.

“Of course, you were the one to make sure of it and a little more,” the taller mumbled back, letting himself be pulled by his friend.

“Great, cuz' you're going to do a body shot.”

“Not even in a million of years!”, he immediately opposed. “I'm not going to drink from someone else's belly button.” Byeongkwan snorted.

“And who said that isn't you the one who's going to be the glass?”, a grimace contorted his face, causing laughs to the smaller.

“Why do you want me to participate?”, he mumbled, stopping before the group of people and watching one of the body shots happening right in front of his eyes. _He wouldn't do that._

“To you let me alone, Yuchan-ah. It's a possibility of at least 90% of you breaking out of here with the one you do the body shot. This game it's a perfect manner for finding an one-night-stand.” The taller man opened his mouth to start complaining, but got interrupted by the red-haired boy: “See?”, he pointed at the couple who had just finished the game and were leaving the place together. “Now, go. The rule is simple: the bottle defines the roles for the body shot, the bottom for the glass and the neck for the drinker.”

“It's not going to work,” he complained, letting himself be pushed to the group.

And, at the moment he stepped on the ring, the bottle spinning pointed directly at him, _the damn neck._ Mumbling under his breath, he let himself be pulled out of the group and closer to the snooker's table — he was so groggy with his own pain that he didn't notice the guy who was dragged with him. Yuchan blinked, surprised. He was attractive, absolutely stunning.

“Alright, Yuchannie, I heard you refuse to go with the traditional way.” He looked to the side when he heard his nickname being said so casually. Lisa, there she was smiling like a cat, with a small dose of tequila already ready between her fingers. “But lucky you that we have someone here with a nice abdomen to be used.” The dancer pointed with her chin to the boy who was dragged there with him. Being mentioned, the guy pressed his lips together and forced a smile. “Now, sit here and show up what is hidden underneath that, oppa,” she said, with a joyful tone enveloping her words, as gently tapped the snooker's table.

The boy stepped closer to the table and pushed himself up with an impressive lack of struggles, swinging his feet nervously, he undressed from his jacket and then pulled his shirt over his head. Yuchan swallowed dry with the sight. He had a slim body, but duly sculpted, just at the perfect measure. _He definitely wouldn't mind having his mouth on that body._ Kang blushed before his own thoughts, and came back to reality when Lisa weakly pushed the guy's shoulder, making him lay down on the table.

“We don't take it easy here, Channie. Every drop of tequila needs to get out of this body, don't be modest.” Lisa pointed a finger at him, that just nodded and watched her prepare the boy as if he was a main dish.

He wasn't able to look away from the way she slowly started to empty the dose of tequila at his abdomen, tracing a way up with the drink. The boy's skin shivering with the probably cold drink against his body. Kang swallowed dry as he saw Lisa spill the liquid all the way up to the neck — definitely not to accumulate, because it was impossible, but only intending to him guiding his mouth there. After the dose was all put on the brunette's skin above the table, Lisa hummed happily as she settled a slice of lemon at the boy's collarbone and then threw some salt at the skin of his neck.

“Help yourself!”, she exclaimed, looking happier than ever as she turned around to Yuchan and smiled, the action charged with malice.

He sighed and first, he used from his eyes to trace the way he would have to draw with his lips right after. Then, taking a deep breath he got closer to the table and with a quick gaze at the boy exposed above it, he propped his hand beside the brunette's body and leaned above him. At the next second, his lips were pressed against the stranger's hips, giving a start to that little game.

At the first contact, that beautiful body seemed to sing — Yuchan tried to hide his smile as he saw how the boy's abdomen tensed and the obvious way his skin shivered. He came back to follow his way, keeping up with tracing wet kisses through the unknown skin, bathing in every single reaction given back as an answer.

And, then, when he arrived at the spot where the tequila was first spilled, was when he started to use his tongue — first, getting rid of all the small traces of the drink that escaped to the sides, erasing every thin moist line. Soon, he had his mouth mere inches from the slightly sculpted belly, where the tequila polled in the small gaps. Lowering his mouth again, he parted his lips and then sucked, his tongue circling the same spot right after — gaining the first tremble from the body beneath him.

He kept going, getting lost at the sensation of the alcoholic drink's taste mixed with the hot skin where it was put. Drowning even more with the shudders, small sighs and muffled moans that he received every time he would lower his lips. Sticking out his tongue once again, he followed the traces of tequila until the middle of the boy's chest — where a small amount of liquid was pooled.

Yuchan stopped briefly, watching the way the brunette's chest would go up and down — just noticing then the way he was out of breath. Straightaway, he eyed his body, searching for any other sign, and from the corner of the eye he saw the boy's hands clenched in fists against the table's surface. With a smirk, he traced his way with his eyes once again.

Lisa did such a great job, he had to admit. And, now, he definitely understood why the chance of getting out of there with someone was so absurdly high. The tequila was spilled just at the right, most sensitive points — where it would be impossible to not let the desire come out when said areas would be caressed for a stranger's mouth.

Biting on his bottom lip again, Kang went back to work. Lowering himself again and then sucking the drink accumulated at the middle of the boy's chest, intuitively following all the way to one of the nipples. It was impossible to not notice the reaction of the brunette when he started to put kisses around such a sensitive spot. Then, Yuchan took his time, himself anxious with which type of reaction he would receive when his lips would finally touch that place.

At the moment he put enough courage together, he got closer and then parted his lips — and, as a little test, he let the tip of his tongue slid on the small erect bud. And, the little sound he got back, was his limit. He held back a grumble, and it was his turn to clench his hands in fists against the table, when he lowered himself again and this time circled the areola.

A little moan sounded again, and he decided to give a fuck to everything — giving up on the cautious, he lowered his lips again and deciding to go with all the force. Sucking, licking and nibbling.

A hand landed on his nape, elegant fingers tangling on his hair and pulling the strings. _Damn, he wanted to break out of this place with that guy, and test how many more noises like that he could extract from him._ Getting a little of his control back, he strayed again and traced kisses to the other side — his mouth closing around the other nipple, as his fingers lifted to tease the one he had just left behind.

The fingers on his head lowered more on his nape, scratching the skin — as another hand tangled on his hair and the boy arched slightly under him. _He would have to kiss him after that,_ to finish the body shot. And, everything he could think was how disappointed he would get if the brunette's kiss underneath him wasn't enough — because him, by all odds, was excessively desiring him. But… If the kiss didn't satisfy him as all that little sounds he made, he wouldn't be able to go all the way.

Listening to the small happy shouts around, he managed to run away from the little spell he was put under by those adorable moans — then abandoning the chest, he started to cover the last inches of his way. Yuchan couldn't resist from letting small bites at the boy's collarbones, before closing his teeth on the lemon's slice — grimacing at the sourness. As fast as he could, he sucked all the sour juice and got rid of the slice right after, letting it behind blindly at some spot of the table.

_Alright, now the salt._

Swallowing, he kept going — having his access eased by the brunette that inclined his head to the side, exposing his neck to Kang. Biting on his lips one last time, he started to take the next step. Getting rid of every trace of salt stuck on the boy's skin, thanks to the tequila spilled there. When he finished, his lips closed at the sensitive spot right below the stranger's ear, sucking.

Deciding to end everything at once, Yuchan closed his hand against the one at his nape and got up, pulling the boy with him.

He couldn't stop himself from eyeing the state of the brunette — breathless; puff lips, for probably biting them too much to hold his moans; dark eyes hooded with desire. _Absolutely_ stunning, a sight _more_ than _tempting_. Swallowing dry, he noticed by the tense silence around them, that the people were expecting for the next step.

Putting together the rest of his courage, he stepped closer — trying to ignore the fact of how easily the brunette spread his legs to get him in. With eyes fixed at each other, they seemed hypnotized. Their noses brushed, Yuchan took a breath, and then he decided that it would be whatever the universe wanted it to be.

He kissed him.

Tongues tangling immediately, Kang kept a firm hand on the curve of his jawline and the other on his hips — feeling him melt under his ministrations. He couldn't even start to describe how that kiss felt. _Incredible,_ would be a good start. There it was the taste of tequila of course, but something else that made the touch addicting.

And, he knew, by the way his mind went blank at the point that the single thing he could pay attention to was the feeling of those lips against his'… _It was him._

It was him, that incredibly hypnotizing guy who had kissed him so many months ago.

Because, even though now it was him under Yuchan's power, his kiss was unmistakable.

He strayed away, searching for the air that was knocked out of his lungs when the realization hit him. Not easily, he opened his weighty eyes — staring at the brunette's, that weren't in such a different state from him. It took just this stare, their breaths mixing, and they were already at each other again. Lips colliding almost painfully, having as background music the yells of excitement from the students around. And, Kang knew what it meant undoubtedly: one more couple that fit perfectly in the percentage of 90%.

“It's you,” he caught himself whispering, both hands smoothly fitting the boy's hips.

“What?”, he inquired, under his unsteady breath, obviously confused as his hands squeezed Yuchan's shoulders.

Kang blushed as he was put in need to explain.

“Some months ago, at the beginning of the year… You kissed me at a party,” he whispered, looking directly at those entrancing eyes — searching desperately for any recognition, getting surprised for finding it so fast.

“Ah!” He smiled, a sensual laugh escaping from his throat. Yuchan swallowed dry, _there it was the smile who was pressed against his lips several months ago._ “You're the cute guy from that game, ‘The Blind Kiss’.”

“Yeah, I'm that cute guy,” he mumbled, feeling himself blush with the term that the boy used to describe him.

“But,” he frowned, “How do you know it was me? You were blindfolded.”

“Your kiss,” he replied immediately, gaining a raised eyebrow, asking for an explanation. “Honestly, I couldn't kiss anyone else properly after that damn game. I've never met someone who kissed that well.”

At first, he feared what kind of reaction he would get when he said the truth. But he was defined not expecting the blushed cheeks and the giggle — a mixed sound of shyness and satisfaction, incredibly adorable for the ears.

“Well,” he murmured, a smile unfairly attractive playing on his lips. “If, just a single kiss of mine was enough to let you like that…” Yuchan shuddered when the brunette lifted his hands to his nape again, one scratching the skin and the other tangling at his hair — causing shivers all over his body. “There's some more things that I know… that you won't be able to forget.” He swallowed hard as he heard the words, his eyes darkening with the suggestion. “What do you say about us trying my theory?”

Yuchan's answer were taking his lips again, his grumble filled up with desire being engulfed by the crash of their mouths.

Like that, they left the party — with the brunette wearing just his jacket, a consequence of them not finding his shirt at any spot near them. But, they didn't care that much, because the clothes weren't exactly necessary when they arrived at the boy's apartment.

And, at the enchanting stranger's apartment, Yuchan happily could say that he proved his theory right. Because, he admitted without any problem that no one ever rode him that well.

─────────────────────

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Park Junhee,” it was the first and only thing he said as he took a seat at the table in the College's refectory.

“Um?” Donghun hummed confused, lifting the eyes to the younger.

“That's the name of who kissed me on that damn party at the beginning of the year,” he explained, seeing the recognition appear on his hyung's face, and… something else, that he couldn't actually get.

“How?”, he asked in a calm tone, lowering his chopsticks, to put all his attention at Kang.

“I think last Friday, when I took him to another party, before he could drive me insane with that talk,” it was Byeongkwan who replied for him, taking the seat next to Lee. The eldest looked at him looking for confirmation, gaining a nod as an answer. Donghun watched them for some seconds and then said:

“Jump out of this before it's too late, Channie.”

“What!?”, it was impossible to hold back the exclamation that escaped his lips, showing up his surprise. “What do you mean?”, he corrected himself, confused with the eldest's words.

“Park Junhee,” he mumbled, as if it was enough to answer.

“What do you mean with that, hyung?”, Byeongkwan inquired, clearly equally confused, but also with a little curiosity.

Donghun just shook his head and looked away from the younger ones.

“It's just…”, he swallowed dry, “Don't go ahead with that, whatever it is that you're thinking to do, if you care about your feelings.” Yuchan became silent, clearly feeling guilty, even though he had said nothing. “What?”, Donghun inquired when he noticed. The youngest chewed on his bottom lip and, before he could say anything, his phone buzzed at the table. The three's eyes flying to the screen, realization falling at their shoulders as they saw the notification that popped up.

“We…”, Yuchan started, pulling the phone closer and hiding the screen from his hyungs. “We've been talking all the weekend,” he confessed.

“So keep it just like that, don't step any further out of the friend zone.” Again, that annoying and touchable silence coming from Kang. “What?”, the same question escaped from between the eldest's lips, this time in a more serious tone.

“I slept with him,” he whispered. Donghun went silent and Byeongkwan whistled in surprise, eyeing both his friends. Yuchan raised his eyes to the eldest, trying to read his expression. Lee had a frown, eyes put at the table.

“So treat it like a one-night-stand thing, don't repeat it,” he murmured, his voice low and forcefully calm.

“I don't think I can,” the youngest said back, frowning. Because it was true, everything he could think about was when he would have the chance to have Junhee once again.

“Don't think about what you think you can or not, Yuchannie. Just do what I told you to.” Yuchan frowned, _what did he want to mean with that?_

“Why?”, finally, the question escaped out of his mouth. “He doesn't seem like a bad guy, hyung.” Donghun took a deep breath.

“He's not,” he agreed. “Junhee it's really someone nice, but still, don't go ahead with that.” Yuchan frowned even more, with how familiar Park's name sounded out of the older's tongue.

“Do you know him?”, he asked, before he could stop himself. A nod, _yes._ “Then… why-”.

“Look, Yuchan-ah,” he interrupted him. “I'm saying that exactly because I know him. I know exactly how it's to be in your place, _I know_ perfectly how addicting he can be, okay?” The youngest widened his eyes slightly before those words, completely caught out of guard.

“You and him…”, Byeongkwan started, not being able to finish when he noticed the tension on the older's shoulders.

“Yes,” he mumbled, then cleaned his throat and looked at Yuchan. “Look, I'm not saying that because he's a bad person. The thing is that he's _more_ than good. He's like a drug, Chan-ah. Once you get a taste, you're _gone_ , and-” The eldest swallowed once again, his eyes softening. “When he decides he already gave enough, it's like you need a damn rehab, to learn to live again, _without_ him.” Donghun took a deep breath as to organize his thoughts, and then he looked to the two younger ones. “I'm better now, after a long and hard time. But he leaves a mark, that would be up to you to decide if it's good or not.”

Yuchan blinked confused.

“Hyung, if he's not someone bad, why…”, it was Byeongkwan to ask again, letting the phrase incomplete once again.

“It isn't like he goes out there breaking hearts, that's not his style. He's just… Someone who's _free_. It isn't his fault that he leaves people with that after-effect,” the elder was fast at explaining. “If you talk with anyone who has had their dose of him, you'll get similar answers. No one blamed him, it's just that… None of us could… keep up the pace.”

Neither Byeongkwan nor Yuchan asked for explanations, noticing how the eldest seemed to struggle with his words. But, it was enough to get his point of view. And, before any of them could say anything, Kang's phone rang — the music exploding through their table, breaking the silence between the three friends. The youngest picked up, without checking who was calling — his mind completely focused in wrap Donghun's words and figure it out.

 _“Hey…”_ His heart pumped like crazy when he heard the voice on the other side of the line. _“I'm in front of the University. I can take you to that place I told you about, if you have time now.”_

“I-,” Yuchan swallowed nervously, his eyes landing on Donghun. The elder gave him a small smile, and shrugged — an obvious sign of what he thinks. “I have time, yeah, I'll be there in a while.”

_“Great! See you soon, then.”_

Murmuring their goodbyes, they hang up.

“I…”

“There's no need to explain yourself, go ahead,” Byeongkwan said, smiling at the youngest. Yuchan's throat bobbed, and he nodded, looking directly at Donghun when he started to get on his feet. The eldest just shook his head and also gave him a comfort smile, and that was all.

Sighing, the youngest grabbed his backpack, heading out of the refectory. Donghun’s words looming over his mind, exactly like ghosts whispering at his ears.

But when his eyes spotted the man waiting for him at the campus' gates, he forgot about all this. Dropping everything, he decided on feeling guilty later. And, not now, when Junhee's smile was shining at his direction.

─────────────────────

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He hadn't listened to Donghun's advice.

And, he would like to say that it was because he didn't agree with what he had said.

But he did agree.

He agreed with every single warning given by the eldest, as well the ones he received from several people.

He lost count how many times someone asked him if he had something with Park, and when the answer was positive, he would always get the same saying: _‘be careful’,_ as if the brunette was some kind of danger.

And, he was.

Was also exactly like a drug, as Donghun had said.

Being with Junhee, was being taken to the highest point of the sky at every damn second. And, then, _not_ being with him was having the continuous feeling of living ordinarily, _always_ with something missing — without actually knowing what, until the moment you would find yourself beside him and then become aware, that it was _him_ the missing piece.

Everything about him was better. His laugh. His smile, with that adorable and only dimple on his right cheek. The way his eyes would gleam every time he got excited with something. That little cute nose. The way his lips would become pouty when he started to mumble about something. His _moans_. Every single little shiver he had every time the younger touched him. The way his cheeks would still blush when he lauded him out of sudden, even though he was, for sure, the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. His small hands. And, of course, his kiss.

He could go on and on with that list forever, as it became longer and longer every day he passed beside him.

Yuchan understands perfectly what all those people had seen in him. The older was _charmingly free_ , he didn't believe in anything else than life itself — what he could see right before his eyes, what the experience of living could prove to him. He didn't like to have certain things but the death itself, because as his own words: _“Once you assume something as a certain thing and that something doesn't become reality, you relate this to loss of control. The idea of that loss makes you become desperate to keep everything under control. And, it's exactly that necessity that leads you to the loss. Owning control, it's especially not owning it.”_

When he heard him, he became confused. So, slowly he understood what he did want to mean with every single word he had pronounced with so sure. And, little by little he let that supposed control slid between his fingers, realizing how _much easier_ life became. Understanding, that in fact, the Control was exactly at the _lack_ of it.

And it was like that he understood why no one ever had stayed enough time.

He understood that for Junhee, life was something that you should just _live_. And, that persistent need of having everything under your power, didn't give you the chance to have the pure experience that was enjoying that only one opportunity.

It was scary, that was what he needed to first admit, then to let himself go and take advantage of the life on the fullest it had to offer.

Then, he closed his eyes and let himself be dragged by the breeze that whispered through him — exactly how, once, he did when he was a child back in his hometown. Letting himself live like that, he also understood what Donghun meant when he said that no one could _keep the pace._

_Junhee's pace._

Extremely distinct from any other person's, and maybe it was the mastery that he took his steps, that had let so many people with marks. 

Yuchan was also marked, and he knew that _if_ , or _when_ , the moment of letting all of this behind come. He would never be able to forget.

But, the boy knew that would be some difference from him to the other people, there would be no rehab for him. He just would let Junhee's pace disentangle from his' and he would move on, letting the effect of that drug settle — because he would learn to get used to that abstinence, even though it meant ripping his heart in pieces.

─────────────────────

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


One, two more deep and hard thrusts, and Junhee was hitting his high — his back beautifully arching from the mattress, eyes with wet lashes pressed strongly, his mouth falling open in a long and silent scream of pure ecstasy.

And, once more: one, two, three more slow deep thrusts, and was Yuchan cumming — intense, unstoppable as it was pulled out of him by the way the brunette's warmth under his body squeezed around him, his nails digging at his back and the spasms of that wonderful thighs pressed at his hips.

Kang grumbled, grabbing the sheets in fists — holding himself up to not let all his body fall on Junhee. Hiding his face on the curve of the older's neck, he let himself calm down — caressing Park's skin with his mouth, absorbing every single little sound he let go with which press of lips.

Nosing through the dark strands of the brunette, Yuchan laughed softly as he heard the older's giggle. Propping himself on his elbows, he looked at Junhee — not letting to smile back at the beautiful beam that was shown to him. _He was so gone._

Sighing satisfied, the younger laid down to press their foreheads as he felt fingers, now so familiar, sliding to tangle on his hair. Junhee pressed on his nape and lazily took his lips, tongues touching immediately in a slow and addicting dance — that both already knew so well.

Calmly, Yuchan slipped one of his hands to the older's hips, holding him tenderly as he started to pull out — swallowing the whine the brunette let escape in protest.

When the air made itself necessary, the younger strayed away cautiously — opening his eyes right after to watch the stunning beauty beneath him. Noticing his gaze, Junhee laughed and circled his arms around his neck, when he lowered to spread kisses all over his face — receiving back adorable giggles, that echoed smoothly through the room.

“I'll get tissues to clean that mess,” he murmured, straying away.

Junhee nodded and bit on his bottom lip as he watched him get positioned on his knees, getting rid of the used condom. And, when he was about to get up, the older grabbed his wrist — stopping him.

“Wait.”

His voice had a tone more than soft as he said that, making Yuchan frown, but still granting his request. Instantly reaching to him to help him to get on a sit position on the bed, when the elder started to push himself up. Once seated, the younger watched him chew on his lips and start to play with his fingers, lowering his gaze to his hands — cheeks gaining a pink tone when he looked at his own body.

Yuchan blinked confused, seeing him with his face burning red, pressing his legs together and lifting his knees, as if he wanted to cover himself — seeming to become suddenly too much aware of his nudity, and even though he had seen him like this for several times, he looked to feel more exposed this time. And, he understood the reason why were the words he let escape from between his lips right after.

“I can't do this anymore.”

It was like being punched. But, he tried not to let it snow, swallowing and then taking a deep breath — the moment has come, after all.

“Ah-I…”

“It's okay, hyung,” he mumbled, noticing that the older was hesitating as trying to pronounce the words. Junhee parted his lips and then his eyes lingered through the younger's face, widening when he looked to get the train of his thoughts.

“No, I mean… I can't do this anymore, _like that._ ” The brunette made a frustrated noise as he saw the confusion of the youngest. “I mean… You, _stayed._ No one ever…” He took a deep breath, embracing his own legs against his chest and asked, in uncertain tone: “Why?”

“Why not?”, it was all Yuchan could say, his voice also in low tone, unsure.

“Cuz' I'm like a drug,” he whispered, avoiding eye contact. “No one wants to stay munted for too long.” Yuchan watched him, surprised with the sudden words of the older. But, there was no time that he hadn't got him out of guard.

“You are,” he mumbled, confirming the little fact. “But, it's because you are _too much._ I mean, everything seems boring without you, hyung. Cuz' _everything_ , with you it's like new. And…”, his voice softened, when he noticed the older still firmly wrapped around his own legs. “New at every moment can be horrifying.”

“I know,” he whispered. “That's why I was always the one to take the first step to the end, before _I_ ended up hurt because of _their_ fear,” he kept going in the same tone, still without looking at the younger. “But, you didn't stray away like the others… Almost, but you turned around.” Slowly, his eyes landed on Kang, his feelings bared on his irises. “Why? I saw, all those people giving you endless warnings.”

“I didn't want to leave you,” Yuchan mumbled, starting to search for the right words. “Then, I just accepted for what it is… scary. But, _it was you,_ so it was okay.” Junhee blinked as he heard him. “You always say that life is filled with variables, and we just need to play by its rules. And… you, hyung, you're the most variable of them.”

The older snorted, because that was the damn truth. Yuchan knew that the brunette was aware that he was what everyone would use to embody the _lack of control_ , exactly what everyone was scared to death with.

But not him.

“You're also like something new, you know?”, Junhee whispered, almost low enough to not be heard. “Like something sure that I've never thought I would want.” The younger felt his heart go crazy, seeing the brunette lowering his legs and straightening his back, pulling the sheets to his lap and squeezing it between his fingers. “I… For the first time, I want one more certain thing to carry with me.”

“Hyung, you…” The older laughed softly, in a sweet tone that made Yuchan melt hearing — Park nibbled his bottom lip and shook his head positively.

“I want you to be a certain thing of mine Yuchannie, to deal with the uncertain ones and live the life as it's supposed to be lived.” The younger became silent, almost if he was malfunctioning. “We can even start going on dates, or things like that…”

“It's that what you want?”, he asked in a whisper. _A certain thing,_ that for sure, must be something scary to Junhee.

“Yes,” he replied, in tone even lower. “If you want it, of course.”

Instead of saying anything, Yuchan held his face between his two hands and kissed him. Junhee sighed with the caress, chuckling when the youngest wrapped his arms around his body and started to leave kisses all over his face.

“Well, I think I own you my praises,” he whispered, gaining Kang's attention. When their eyes met, he laughed and whispered, with flushed cheeks: “You made the addicting one, addicted.” The younger laughed with the pick of words and kissed him momently.

“Then I think I should get an award,” he muttered, his lips still against the older's.

“Then take it.”

He did, their mouths colliding once again, as he laid them down on the mattress. Kissing between giggles, until they were entangled at each other's bodies between the sheets again.

─────────────────────

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And in the very next day, arriving at the park he and Junhee talked about, he barely could hide his excitement. At the moment he started to approach the older after seeing him standing between all those people, seeming to shine, standing out of all those strangers.

And, as soon as Park saw him, his gaze falling to the bouquet of red roses that Yuchan had in hands… The way his eyes gleaned, and he just _giggled,_ sounding so pure and charged with happiness, becoming immediately the most pretty sound that the youngest had ever heard…

It was when he realized, without any doubt, that he would never regret his decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!
> 
> So, how did you like it?
> 
> It's a lot shorter than I'm used to write, so I'm really impressed that was able to keep it under 10,000 words.
> 
> That's just something I wrote to distress, so I really enjoyed it.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Well, thank you, see ya soon.
> 
> Ps: I had no idea what tags I should've used, so if you guys think I need to add some, please let me know :D


End file.
